Les Starkies
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [Suite du Châtiment d'un Dieu] Tony est mort et a rejoint Loki, son âme-soeur. Nari prend très mal cette mort et va à Hellheim pour reprendre ses parents. Il aura pleins d'ennuis d'ailleurs... Iron Frost.
1. En quête d'une solution à la solitude(1)

**Chapitre 1: En quête d'une solution à la solitude (partie 1)**

**Dans la Tour Stark, dans la salle de bains:**

Le câlin le plus beau du monde pour Tony, malgré le fait qu'il manquait Loki à son goût.

Il se laissa enserrer et faibli d'un coup. Son coeur était endommagé par la descente aux Enfers qu'il avait tenté de faire pour retrouvé son mari. Il se sentait mal, palissait, mourrait tout simplement. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui. Son Loki était de l'autre coté de toute façon, il ne serait pas seul. Valia se jetta sur lui, qui était couché sur le sol, vomissant de l'eau et du sang. Nari était paniqué et ne savait pas comment réagir. Tony ferma les yeux. Tout était noir.

**Dans le labo de Tony, 18 jours plus tard:**

Tout était trouble. Puis net. Il avait été dans le coma pendant 18 jours. Mon dieu, il avait la tête qui tournait. « Loki... Loki, où es-tu ? Pourquoi là t'es pas à mes cotés à me donner tes caresses tendres, hein ? Tu me manque, t'as pigé ou pas ? Je veux que tu m'embrasse à m'en arracher les lèvres, t'as compris, petit salop ? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté, ma biquette ? Je t'aime comme un taré, putain ! Un putain de taré ! Espèce de petit connard, tu m'as abandonné alors que j'ai besoin de toi ! Salop de malin, je t'aime à m'en crever les yeux, t'sais ça ? Et toi, tu te barre ! J'en meurs ! » Cria Tony à son réveil puis Nari fit son entrée, affolé. Il prit la main de son père et le fixa de ses beaux yeux marrons. Il avait la même peau que son magnifique père défunt. Et ses cheveux noirs bouclés, arrivant aux épaules, comme son père merde ! C'est un truc de malade ce qu'il était son père incarné. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Ca faisait mal à Tony de revoir son mari dans son fils et qu'il ne puisse pas l'embrasser, l'enlacer, le câliner, faire l'amour avec lui comme il le faisait avec son mari. Putain, ça faisait mal ça... Très très très mal, même. Il caressa la main de son fils et lui sourit, tendrement:

- Mon fils... Nari...

- Papa... Pleura le petit, serrant la main de son père.

- Tu as les mimiques de Loki, tu sais ça ?

- C'est un honneur. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis bien inférieur à lui, papa tu-

- Oh, arrête ! Ton père t'aurais giflé pour ça. Gronda Tony, incapable de bouger.

- La fatigue se fait sentir... C'est ça ?

- Oui mon fils... Loki me manque...

- A moi aussi, tu sais. Père n'aurait jamais du mourir. Pas si tôt. Mais je te promets d'aller vous chercher tous les deux à Hellheim.

- A Hellheim, mon fils, oui... Mais non. Je t'interdis d'y aller...

- Papa...

- Tu dois apprendre à vivre sans nous... C'est normal... On savait qu'on devrait mourir un jour, mon enfant... Tu es le symbole pur de ton père... Mon trésor... LE trésor... Un dieu, Nari.

- Mais-

- Nari... Tu es le fils de Loki... Tu es un dieu...

- C'est me sur-estimer, papa ! Je ne serai jamais digne de la mémoire de Loki ni de toi, je ne suis que votre progéniture. Vous m'aimez, me dites à votre hauteur, mais je sais en moi que c'est faux, papa. Loki est un dieu, le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent et le plus aimable de tous et toi... Toi papa, oui toi, tu es la perfection humaine. Tu as le sens de l'humour, tu es aimant de ta famille, tu serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour nous même nous offrir les choses que tu ne pourrais pas en temps normal tant ton esprit est animé par l'envie de vivre et de voir ta fierté être promue aux yeux du monde et même de l'Univers puisque tu as épousé un dieu. Mais jamais, papa, je ne serai comme vous. Je ne peux pas être parfait alors que vous l'êtes tous les deux à vos dépend. Pour être honnête, papa, je suis désolé mais... Je me hais. Je me déteste, je me détruit. Oh si tu savais comme je suis minable et que je ne mérite pas votre amour... Oh si tu savais comme je vous aime et que tout s'est écroulé il y a 30 ans... J'ai entendu des rires, puis des baisers, puis un choc, puis des cris, puis des pleurs. J'étais jeune mais je m'en souviens. Quand on est entré, Vali et moi, et qu'on t'as vu serrer père qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, un trou rouge entre les deux yeux, tout était fini. Depuis papa, je n'ai plus rien ressenti pour personne. Pas d'amour, plus rien. Je n'ai pas de femme, pas d'enfants, et je viens d'avoir 38 ans. Je ne veux pas oublier mon passé en me consacrant à un dit bonheur. Je ne fus plus jamais heureux depuis père... Comprends-tu ?

- Non... Tu dois épouser une femme.

- Commence par toi ! C'est un homme que tu épousé, p'pa ! UN HOMME! Et si je voulais moi aussi faire pareil ?!

- NON! C'EST CLAIR, LA?! NON! Hurla Tony sur son fils, qui laissa couler une larme.

- Je veux trouver l'homme parfait, comme toi qui cherche ton Loki partout, eh bien je cherche mon homme partout ! Voilà ! Tu n'as pas donné l'exemple de l'hétérosexualité !

- Sache que je suis hétéro mais avec ton père, c'était le coup de foudre de ma vie. Je n'imaginais pas rester avec lui pour toujours mais je me suis surpris autant que lui m'as surprit. On avait des milliers de points communs ! Tu ne trouveras pas ton bonheur chez un homme, mon fils. Vas vers les femmes.

- Vers qui, par exemple ?

- Cette Diana, elle est jolie.

- La fille de Thor ? Non papa... Je veux pas... C'est mon oncle...

- Alors Analina, c'est la deuxième plus jolie.

- Elle ? Non papa, c'est pas mon genre... Elle est brune...

- Tu aime les blondes, toi ?

- Non. Euh, OUI !

Tony rit puis il serra son fils contre lui. Les trois autres habitants de la Tour, Valia, Ariel et Mario, vinrent dans la pièce sous appel de Jarvis. Tony était dans son lit, allongé, allant rendre l'âme. Il était heureux et les autres Avengers vinrent aussi, pour lui dire adieu. Tony leur sourit et il serra la main de sa fille qui était en larmes.

« Je vais ainsi vous dire à tous ce que j'ai toujours voulu vous dire. Je vais commencer par toi, ma fille.

Valia, ma chérie, tu es la plus parfaite des filles que j'aurais jamais pensé avoir. Tu es comme moi. Tu me ressemble et je t'aime plus que tout. Tu as les beaux yeux de ton père, garde ça en toi. Il a toujours été là malgré sa mort. Ma puce, ne t'arrête pas sur la mort de tes parents. Continue à croire en la vie et aime, donne naissance, amuse toi, respire, espère. C'est tout ce que je veux que tu fasse, mon enfant._ il lui donne un baiser sur le front,_ Je t'aime ma fille. Honnore nous.

Nari, mon enfant. Tu avais tort sur toute la ligne tout à l'heure. Tu es la perfection, tu n'es pas le fils de Loki pour rien vas. Tu es comme lui, un bel avenir plein de belles choses t'attend. Porte l'honneur de ton cher père qui te manque depuis 30 ans. Le souvenir que tu as de lui, sa voix, sa mémoire, ta peine, tout symbolise l'amour que tu lui porte. Garde cet amour. Mon tendre fils, si tu savais, tu me manque déjà._ il lui caresse la joue et le regarde dans les yeux, souriant tendrement,_ Je t'aime, Nari.

Les Avengers, je vous remercie. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, en tant qu'amis, que confidents, que tout en fait. Vous avez décidé que ma vie devait être parfaite. En me prennant avec vous, ce que j'avais tort de vouloir refusé au départ, j'ai rencontré des amis parfaits et Loki, mon amour de ma vie. Grâce à vous, mes amis. Vous saurez me manquer et vous occuperez toujours une place immense dans mon coeur. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde. Je vous embrasse, on se revoit bientôt de toute façon mes amis. J'espère que je vous manquerai._ rit_

_jette son regard sur Ariel, souriant, _Ariel, mon amie. Tu me rappelle tant ta mère, mon amie de confiance. Elle est morte mais elle vit en toi. Tu as toujours eu les bonnes décisions pour le bien de notre couple, à Loki et moi. Quand il était parti, tu étais là pour aller lui parler et le ramener et aussi pour l'empêcher de se jetter par la fenêtre et POUR LA CENTIEME FOIS, ne dis pas que c'est grâce à moi si il ne s'est pas jetté ! C'est faux ! C'est clair, princesse ? Tu me manqueras. Adieu._ la_ _câline._

Mario, merci à toi. Grâce à toi, j'ai aimé Loki et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Tu es l'un des meilleurs amis que l'on puisse avoir eu dans une vie de mortel. Et toutes les fois où tu m'as consolé après les disputes avec Loki. C'était très aimable. Je suis ravi de t'avoir connu. Tu es vraiment un type bien et j'espère que tu trouveras une femme aimante et qui te mérite vraiment et que tu auras des enfants et une belle vie d'amour. Adieu... Marionnaise._ rit_

_regarde vers le Ciel, se mettant à pleurer un peu, _Mon Loki, je t'adresse cette prière pour te dire que j'arrive. Attend moi. J'ai envie de câiner, de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, ta langue toucher la mienne dans un tendre baiser d'amour. Mon amour, depuis 30 ans, tu me hante, tu me manque, tu m'apparais et je te vois m'embrasser, passer tes mains sur mon torse, me retirer ma chemise, puis mes affaires au complet puis te serre contre moi, dans une étreinte amoureuse que je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer. Sache que mon coeur va se réunir au tien, que mon corps t'appartiendra cette nuit et tu en feras ce que tu voudras. Je serai tout à toi. Parce que je t'aime. Et que je suis Tony Stark, au service de Loki Laufeyson-Stark. Je veux te câliner, te toucher. Je te vois déjà me tendre les mains pour que je te suive dans la lumière. Je suis bientôt là, sois patient mon coeur. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que l'éternité aie fanée, et je pense que même à ce moment, je serai toujours dans tes grands bras ouverts. J'arrive. » finit il en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il regarda vers le ciel et mourrut.


	2. Le retour d'un père tant espéré !

**Chapitre 2: Le retour d'un père tant espéré.**

**Dans le labo, juste après la mort de Tony:**

Mon dieu, la maison était vide de sens. Tout comme la vie d'ailleurs. Plus rien n'avait de sens. On se croirait dans un désert où personne ne parlait, on était comme seul. Seul. Paumé. Mal à l'aise. Perdu. Brisé. Brisé par la mort de ses deux parents. Nari n'en pouvait plus de rien. Dès que quelque chose tournerait mal, ça se passerait VRAIMENT mal pour celui qui l'avait commis. Il concentra son regard sur le corps blanc de son dernier père, c'est étrange à dire comme ça mais c'est vrai, et lui caressa la joue sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Il ne respirait pas, était glacé, pâle. Mort quoi, en un mot. Il ne voulait plus s'en sortir et était parti. Mais Nari allait y aller, le chercher, et il verrait si il ne voulait pas vivre, ce p'tit con d'papa. Nari se releva et quitta la pièce, laissant une foule perplexe sous ce départ agité et violent. Valia avait rejoint son frère au salon, en train de boire un café de la même façon que Loki l'aurait fait auparavant.

- On dirait père quand tu fais ça, Nari... Lui dit elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère qu'elle chérissait depuis tout petit.

- Vali... Pourquoi ?

- Il le devait. Il voulait revoir père et je peux le comprendre.

- Mais... Et nous ?!

- Ecoute, il était vieux et-

- NE CHERCHE PAS D'EXCUSES, VALI ! IL A TOUJOURS ETE QU'UN SALOP D'EGOISTE ! IL EN A JAMAIS RIEN EU A FOUTRE DE NOUS, QUAND REALISERA-TU ?!

- Nari-

- Y AVAIT QUE PERE A SES YEUX BORNES ! QUE PERE, TU PIGES ?!

- DU CALME ! Hossa une lourde voix dans le couloir et la porte s'entrouvrit.

Mon dieu ! C'était Loki ! Mais il était mort il y a 30 ans, comment est-ce possible ?! Alors là, il allait devoir tout expliquer !

Les trois personnes s'assirent sur le canapé et Loki but une tasse de café mais Nari l'en empêcha.

- Là, vas falloir t'expliquer, vieux.

- Comment ça, m'expliquer ?

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

- Je voulais voir Anthony.

- Pour quoi ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie ?

- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?

- Oui ! Et tout de suite en plus !

_- prend une grande inspiration,_ Bon voilà. Le soir où je me suis pris une balle, c'était une balle avec du venin de serpent. J'étais juste assomé mais vivant. Quand à l'enterrement le lendemain, ils m'ont enterré, c'était vraiment moi. Mais j'avais réagis seulement quand ils voulaient refermer le trou et j'étais sorti de la tombe. D'ailleurs, il m'avait semblé qu'ils me regardaient étrangement. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit. J'ai essayé de revenir à la Tour mais... Amora l'enchanteresse m'avait refait signe de vie et menaçait de tuer mes proches. Alors je me suis dis que c'était pas la peine de vous mettre en danger. Donc je suis parti dans une autre ville, je crois Last Angels ou un truc du genre en avion pour m'éloigner un maximum de vous. Et Amora m'a alors rattrapé. Et boum. Le noir. Juste le noir. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir jusqu'à ce que je me vois dans ce couloir à travers les mirroirs qui recouvrent les murs de ce stupide couloir que je hais par dessus tout ! Mais là, je vous ai entendu insulter Anthony et j'ai explosé. Je suis donc venu et voilà.

- Papa est mort.

- Quoi...? Il n'a pas prit... La pomme... Sur la... Console...? Demanda Loki, sous le choc de ces mots. Il avait la rage qui montait après Amora, la tenant pour responsable. Il allait la monter en l'air c'te vieille morue déglutie !

- Quelle pomme ? Questionna Valia.

- La pomme là ! La pomme dorée !

- Y en avait pas. Affirma sûrement Valia et Nari acquièsça.

- Mais...! Je l'avais laissé ici pour qu'il la prenne !

- Il a du la jetter, tu connais papa.

- Oui Nari, justement ! Il ne serait pas mort si il avait avalé cette pomme ! Cria Loki, en détresse.

- On va aller le chercher.

- A... A Hellheim ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Interrogea le jeune comme si c'était naturel.

- C'est hyper dangereux ! Vous êtes fous ?! Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?! Y a les Neufs Mondes qui me coursent parce qu'il y a une grosse prime pour celui qui me rapportera à Odin et vous voulez allez à Hellheim ?! Mais vous êtes malades ! On va avoir des ennuis !

- Non. TU vas avoir des ennuis, pas nous. Nous, on est tranquilles. Toi, on s'en tape. Fit méchamment le jeune Nari, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- NARI ! Le reprit Vali et il tourna la tête brusquement vers elle, le regard noir, les yeux complètement noirs.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?! Cria t-il à sa soeur en se relevant brutalement.

Loki se mit devant sa fille, la protégeant, ayant reconnu ce regard, c'était celui d'Amora. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue, redevenant elle-même. Elle lui lécha l'oreille avec sa langue de vipère et lui murmura doucement: « Mon chou... Tu m'as pres-que manqué... » tout en ricanant mais Loki la poussa et elle tomba sur le canapé. « Tais toi ! » lui lança-t-il avec violence alors que la magicienne fit apparaître Nari, en l'air, suspendu en l'air par la magie d'Amora à 32 étages du sol. Elle regarda le regard désespéré de Loki et sourit, mesquine: « Ah tu le prend comme ça ? Dois-je le lancer ou retire-tu tes paroles, insolant ? Dois-je vraiment en venir à des choses si cruelles et pourtant... Si puériles ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, mon sucre d'orge. Je croyais que tu avais gran-di. Mais tu es toujours un enfant en quête de bagarres et qui perd même face à une femme comme moi. Quel exemple, hein les enfants ? N'est ce pas Nari ?! » ricana t-elle mais Loki prit la main de son fils et le ramena sur le sol. Celui-ci était à moitié mort, essouflé par la prise qu'avait eu la déesse.

Loki la foudroya du regard et elle rit aux éclats. Elle le trouvait ridicule de se tuer presque pour un enfant d'un humain ! Mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait, c'est ce qui fit sourire Loki. Il avait pitié d'elle. Elle qui autrefois s'était pris un rateau de la part de Thor et qui maintenant, venait lui faire la morale sur ce qu'était l'amour. C'était la plus marrante celle-là ! Valia pouffa puis lâcha un rire franc en pointant Amora du doigt. Celle ci lui coupa la main de la pensée et Valia hurla de douleur. Ah ce qu'elle avait mal ! Le sang coulait à flots mais son père la soignait par la pensée, ouf. A cet instant, elle était heureuse d'avoir un père comme Loki.

Amora s'approcha de Loki qui se mit en rage et lui brula les yeux. Celle ci les éteints en un clin d'oeil. Rah la la, ce qu'elle était chiante, des fois. Il avait une meilleure idée. Il fixa un poteau derrière lui qui se mit à trembler puis celui-ci tomba sur Amora, mais celle-ci resta de marbre, ah quelle ironie ! La Tour commençait à s'écrouler et tous les habitants exceptés Loki, Amora, Nari et Valia sortirent de la batisse pour ne pas finir ensevelis. Des tas d'explosions provenaient des murs, ça, c'était que Loki les fixaient et qu'ils tombaient. Ses yeux devinrent rouges. Il allait lui botter le cul à la sorcière blonde et laide ! Amora tentait de rester debout mais peinait à trouver l'équilibre dans cette tour qui désormais penchait vers la droite. Tous avaient perdu l'équilibre sauf Loki, qui restait planté comme un piquet au milieu de la salle. Nari leva les yeux vers Loki, étonné. Jamais il n'avait vu son père comme ça, jamais. Il en aurait eu peur depuis longtemps sinon, parce que là, il avait peur. Il interpela son père plusieurs fois mais celui-ci ne répondait pas, très concentré et mettant le feu à la ville entière. Nari trembla et Valia le prit contre elle pendant que les deux glissaient le long du sol, pour atterir une dixaine de mètres plus bas, sur du béton bouillant et des flammes les entouraient. Leur père était coincé dans les flammes mais les traversa sans soucis, sans même qu'un seul de ses vêtements ne soit brulé ou rien que noirci. Il avait les yeux pleins de flammes en regardant ses deux enfants avec amour.

Amora poussa les deux enfants dans le feu et ceux-ci se cachèrent dans un coin pas encore brulé. Ils voyaient leur père combattre la sorcière mais ne pas gagner et finir inconscient au sol malgré que la ville soit détruite entièrement par la rage du Dieu qui avait détruit tous les immeubles en un simple coup de poing dans l'un d'entre eux qui fit trembler toute la ville. Il ne bougeait plus. Les deux enfants restèrent terrifiés. Amora s'approcha d'eux mais Nari, du regard, fit exploser sa main. Celle-ci hurla de douleur, déjà couverte de blessures graves. Elle disparue. Le S.H.I.E.L.D arriva sur place et tenu Loki pour responsable et destructeur pour aucune raison. Ils le prirent et le mirent dans une cellule anti-magie. Nari était comme un fou ! Loki s'était battu pour protéger ses enfants et était en prison alors que la sorcière allait s'en reprendre à eux et cette fois, il ne pourrait pas les défendre.

Valia se mit devant Nari et se lança vers son père, dont elle avait peur maintenant. Loki lui sourit, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il aimait ses enfants et il passa sa main dans un trou à cet effet. Valia refusa de lui prendre mais Nari la prit sans hésiter. Voyant que c'était sans danger, Valia posa sa main sur celle de son père aussi. Celui-ci les regarda joyeux et une larme de bonheur coula le long de sa joue. Suivie de plusieurs centaines d'autres. Il caressa la joue de ses enfants et se mit à leur hauteur. Il leur sourit et ceux-ci lui rendirent. Ils étaient en fait si heureux de retrouver leur père qu'ils avaient depuis si longtemps pleuré.

- Allez à Hellheim.

- Sans toi ?! Non, jamais !

- Je vous aime. Soyez prudent, ce sera dangereux. Mais ramenez votre père et vivez avec lui. Je vais me livrer à Amora et elle me tuera. Fin de l'histoire.

- Papa !

- Ma chérie... Je suis désolé mais il est temps que je disparaisse. Je vous cause trop d'ennuis et je veux pas vous voir mourir. Sourit il en pleurant mais restant d'une expression presque impassible.

- Mais père, papa aura besoin de toi ! Tenta d'insister Nari mais son père le regarda durement et celui-ci arrêta de discuter.

- Allez le chercher et amenez le moi ici, si je suis encore ici. Je vous attendrai.

Les deux enfants sourirent puis embrassèrent la main de leur père avant de partir. Celui-ci avait des larmes de peur et de fierté à la fois. Ah ces enfants étaient parfaits ! Vraiment parfaits ! Alors qu'il leur souffla un baiser de sa main, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Nari en pleurant. « Père, je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Je t'aime. Tout à l'heure, j'ai été dur avec toi mais je regrette beaucoup cet acte stupide. Pardon, pardon et encore pardon. Je veux rester dans ton coeur. Donc j'irai sauvé papa avec Vali et on reviendra embrasser tes lèvres, père. Parce qu'on t'aime. Même quand tu seras dans ta tombe. Même sous terre. Même dans nos rêves. Parce que tu es mon père et que je veux te serrer contre moi avant que tu ne disparaisse à jamais. Je vais revenir et papa aussi, père. C'est mon serment, ma promesse. » Dit tristement Nari en se tournant vers son père puis partant avec Valia. Direction: Hellheim !


	3. En passant par là

**Chapitre 3: En passant par là...**

**A la Tour Stark, vers minuit et demi:**

Nari se concentrait. Il sentait la magie émaner en lui et il caressa la main de sa soeur qui pleurait. Il vit un grand arbre et ouvrit les yeux, celui-ci était bien réel et il était avec sa soeur. Il avança de branche en branche avec sa soeur qu'il tenait par la main et trouva une branche où il était inscrit un truc bizarre, illisible. Une langue chelou, pense-t-il. Il regarda sa soeur qui sourit et ils avançèrent dans un grand tunnel magique qui menait à un monde glacé. Sans doute Hellheim puisque tout était mort. Et merde ! C'était pas ça ! Ils étaient sur Niflheim ! Ils voulurent faire demi-tour mais le portail était rerfemé. Mince alors ! Comment ils allaient faire ?! Valia regarda au loin et apperçut des silhouettes. Elle les pointa et ils se dirigèrent vers elles mais c'étaient des aliens qui faisaient 5 mètres au moins ! La peur prit Valia tandis que Nari demanda à l'un d'eux:

- Vous savez comment aller à Hellheim, s'il-vous-plait ?

Aucun d'eux ne sut ce qu'il voulait dire mais ils comprirent Hellheim et leur pointa la direction d'un portail magique mais il n'était pas vraiment visible... Se moquaient-ils de lui ? Mais il est un dieu, merde ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! C'est lui, le seul, l'unique, fils de l'Iron Frost ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ils les tua du regard. Ceux-ci arrêtèrent de rire et le regardèrent méchamment.

Valia tira sur la manche de son frère et les deux partirent en courrant mais ils n'allèrent pas bien loin car des Niflheimiens les attendaient au tournant. Ils avaient de grandes haches et les enfants tremblaient de peur devant eux. C'est fou ce qu'ils avaient peur ! Là, ils auraient aimé crier: « Père ! A l'aide ! Aide nous ! On va mourir ! Papa on t'aime, viens vite ! Mon papa d'amour ! » mais ce n'était pas possible car ni papa Tony ni père Loki n'allait venir. Ils devaient se débrouiller comme des grands qu'ils étaient maintenant. Soudainement, Vali eut une excellente idée. Elle prit un caillou au sol et le jetta contre une grande poutre de glace qui tomba sur les assaillants. Aussitôt, elle prit la main de son frère et courrut avec lui vers le chemin le plus caché. Mais il y avait Amora qui les attendait. Elle savait qu'ils viendraient ici. Elle les bloqua et prit Nari par le bras pour disparaître avec lui. Vali se retrouvait seule. Elle savait que Nari était déjà à Jötunheim et qu'elle devrait y faire un détour.

Arrivée devant le portail menant à Hellheim, elle tourna pour prendre celui pour Jötunheim et aller chercher son frère. Elle allait pas faire le chemin toute seule et puis toute façon, elle aimait trop son Nari pour l'abandonner dans un Royaume quelconque.

Elle regarda peinée le passage pour Hellheim se refermer et partie pour Jötunheim. Son petit frère était là, elle le sentait en posant son pied dans la neige épaisse. Elle voyait déjà un grand palais pointer sa plus haute tour et alla en sa direction, rencontrant des gens bleus, géants, avec des cornes et des yeux rouges, pleins de symboles sur la peau. Elle se fraya discrètement un chemin jusqu'au grand palais où elle entendait crier. Nari. Elle entra alors dans le palais et tomba sur une orde de géants comme tout à l'heure. L'une s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux:

- Quel est ton nom, humaine ? Demanda la géante de sa voix grave

- Valia... Valia Stark.

- La fille de mon fils ?!

- Vous êtes la mère de papa Tony ?

- Non. De Loki.

- Vous êtes... Comment dire... Différente, pourtant...

- Pas du tout. Dit elle, comme offensée. Valia s'en voulu et s'inclina.

Laufey lui fit signe de se relever, oui parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. Valia se redressa sans hésiter et demanda à la reine si elle avait vu son frère, celle ci affirma et montra une chambre en haut mais quand Valia tenta de traverser la première marche, une ruée de soldats magiques se jettèrent sur elle. Laufey ordonna à ses gardes de protéger Valia et elle-même le fit, ce qui rendit Valia très honnorée. Pendant le combat, Valia monta les escaliers et brisa la porte d'une vieille cage dans laquelle reposait Nari inconscient. Elle le serra contre elle et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse mais se brisa la jambe droite en une violente chute sur le sol. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et continua sa course vers un monde tout d'or et de verdure nommé « Asgard ».


	4. La ville des Dieux Et des Ennuis !

**Chapitre 4: La ville des Dieux... Et des Ennuis !**

Valia regarda son frère mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas un cil. Il restait immobile, mais respirait parfaitement, blottit dans les bras de sa soeur qu'il aime tant. Elle le prit mieux comme le jeune homme avait glissé lors de sa chute et boitta jusqu'au palais qui pointait à l'horizon. Ils entrèrent par la salle du trône où un roi qui semblait pénible les regarda.

- Vous ! Là ! Vous êtes qui ?! Cria le roi à Valia qui ne se retourna pas, de peur.

- Je suis... Une femme qui cherche un refuge... Je vous en prie, monsieur, aidez nous moi et mon frère ! Nous avons passé tant d'épreuves difficiles ces derniers temps si vous saviez ! L'implora-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant le roi mais gémit de douleur en posant son genoux droit à terre. Le roi la regarda.

- Vous avez quoi à la jambe ?

- Mal. Je me la suis cassée en partant du Jötunheim.

- QUE FAISIEZ-VOUS LA BAS ?! Hurla le roi

Il se redressa sur son trône, s'approchant de la jeune femme et la prennant par le cou, la soulevant du sol et son frère glissa de ses bras et se claqua la tête contre le marbre, ce qui entailla son front qui se mit à saigner. Elle n'arrivait à peine à parler qu'elle se débattait et retombait au sol, s'agenouillant auprès de son frère blessé. Le roi s'en voulait. Il regardait les larmes de la jeune fille couler et l'emmena dans une chambre d'amis avec son frère qui avait été recousu.

- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda finalement le roi à la femme.

- Moi ? La fille de Tony et de Loki Stark. Pourquoi ?

- LA FILLE DE LOKI ?! GARDES ! TUEZ LA SUR LE CHAMP AVEC SON PETIT FRERE ET VITE !

Valia regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien pour se défendre à part un manche à balais. Elle allait se battre avec quoi ?! Un manche à balais ?! Pourquoi pas un sac poubelle tant qu'on y est ! Non mais franchement, on n'était pas aidés ici !

Des gardes franchirent la porte et elle brandit le manche, les menaçant avec mais ils ricanèrent tous jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette sur celui qui avait touché à son petit frère, inconscient toujours, allongé sur le lit. Elle détestait qu'on touche à sa famille ! Là, elle vit Amora derrière le roi, en train de l'envouter. Elle voulut la stopper mais les gardes l'attrapèrent avec son frère et la mirent en prison avec lui. Une cage anti-magie. Enfin, elle, elle s'en foutait, elle n'en avait pas mais son frère avait palit.

Le lendemain, au petit jour, elle vit le regard de son frère se poser sur elle. C'était lui qui venait de la réveiller en douceur avec des caresses des plus douces. Il lui sourit et la câlina. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé, grande soeur. Jamais je ne serai ici sans toi. Merci ! » lui dit-il car il pensait être à Hellheim. Mais non, il faudrait encore attendre un peu. Elle voulut lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas du tout la remercier mais un homme avec un marteau tout petit, une grande cape rouge, les cheveux blons longs jusqu'aux épaules, avec de beaux yeux bleus se présenta devant eux. Il fixa le regard de la jeune femme, le teint de la peau du jeune et ses cheveux. Puis il murmura: « Ils sont beaux Loki. Ils sont comme leur père, ils sont comme toi. Mon frère. ». Valia releva la tête vers l'homme et reconnu Thor. Heureusement qu'il était là, il allait les sortir de là ! Hourra ! Vive Thor ! Mais pas si vite. Thor n'était pas en train d'ouvrir la cage mais d'admirer les enfants. Ah le con ! Il leur a joué un coup de travers ! Mais celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune dame et lui demanda:

- Loki va bien ?

- Je suis pas très bien placée pour le savoir en ce moment, tu trouve pas ? Dit elle d'un ton désagréable qui offensa Thor, qui baissa la tête d'indignation.

- Je comprend... Je vous sort d'ici...

A ces mots, le jeune prince ouvrit les chaines qui retenaient la porte et l'ouvrit. Les deux jeunes sortirent de la cage avec joie. Nari avait récupéré tous ses pouvoirs. Thor leur sourit. « Où allez vous ? Hellheim ? Je peux vous guider, vous savez. ». Valia lui sourit pour signaler un non refus de l'acte que le jeune prince se proposait à faire pour eux.

Thor les emmena alors vers la pont arc-en-ciel et les envoya tout droit vers Hellheim, leur destination mais il y eu un petit problème technique qui les envoya tous les trois vers Vanaheim, le monde des elfes.

Tout était verdure et soleil levant, c'était magique. Eh voilà ! Ca recommence ! C'est encore pas la bonne destination ! Putain fais chier ce Bifrost de merde ! Comment ont-ils fait pout avoir tant de poisse ?! C'est fou ça ! Ils ne demandent qu'une chose, c'est réunir leur famille mais on dirait bien que c'est interdit ! Chaque fois, ça tombait mal ! Mais surtout et c'est ce que Valia avait remarqué, à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part, il y avait la sorcière blonde. La moutarde Amora. On aurait dit plus courramment qu'elle les poursuivaient ou bien alors qu'elle les piégeaient. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. La TUER.


	5. Pères, vous nous manquez !

**Chapitre 5: La Nature a ses qualités**

**Vanaheim, près de la fontaine de Jouvence, leur cachette:**

Quelle horreur ! Dans quoi vivaient-ils ? Dans une forêt. Pff... Nari regardait autour de lui pour savoir si des gens les observaient. Rien, ils étaient tous seuls. Thor, lui et Valia.

Ses pères commençaient à manquer. Il avait beau haïr Tony, celui-ci lui faisait du vide. Il avait besoin de se retrouver avec ses deux parents réunis pour se sentir de nouveau en pleine sûreté. Il lança un regard triste à sa grande soeur, qui déprimait elle aussi.

Ils étaient tous les deux avec cet oncle qu'ils ne connaissaient que de nom. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ailleurs qu'en photos dans l'album de mariage de leurs parents et Loki avait refusé strictement de leur en parler, à coups de cris et de verre cassé. Ils devaient en savoir plus mais comment faire le premier pas vers une personne que l'on ne connait pas ? Ca pourrait être un tordu qui les violeraient. Ou pire... Mieux vallait ne pas y penser.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en face de cet oncle qui faisait du feu pour leur tenir chaud. C'était beaucoup mieux car dehors, il ne devait pas faire plus de 15° C. Il faisait froid, quoi. Donc c'était bien que Thor ait pensé à les soulager de cette souffrance.

Valia tendit de tout son long en gémissant sa jambe cassée, ce qui fit que celle-ci recommença à saigner. Aïe. Ca devait faire mal, songeait Nari en silence, regardant fixement le liquide écarlate couler le long de la peau colorée de sa soeur. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour comparer la couleur de la peau. Il était sacrément pâle. Comme son père... Comme Loki. Quelle joie d'être comme ce père qu'il aime tant et qui lui manque à présent.

Thor regarda tour à tour Valia puis Nari et les dévisagea, ceux-ci redressèrent la tête vers lui qui baissa les yeux, faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vus. Il avait peur pour eux autant que pour son frère dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis tant d'années. Et les enfants ne l'avaient pas aidé. Puis il se lança quand même, voulant en savoir plus sur les deux enfants dont il connaissait à peine le prénom:

- Euh... Vous avez quel âge, tous les deux ? Tenta Thor.

Sans succès. Aucun des deux adultes ne répondit mais les deux baissèrent la tête en même temps. Il détourna son regard en un « Je vois... » plutôt triste et reprit la confection du feu. Des yeux bruns se posèrent sur lui et un sourire enfantin lui marqua l'esprit. Comme il était gentil, ce Nari.

**Vanaheim, forêt des Saules, adjacente à la fontaine de Jouvence:**

Elle était déterminée. Elle devait tuer les deux gamins de Loki avant qu'ils n'atteignent Hellheim où Hela les aiderait sans doute. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas se faire ! Loki avait été si cruel avec elle, elle devait lui rendre la pareille. En tuant sa gamine, par exemple et en torturant le gamin. Pour ça, elle avait une idée. Elle allait les rendre vulnérables.

Alors qu'elle marchait avec sa troupe, Amora entendit des mots. Thor. Que faisait-il là, lui ? Elle s'approcha plus et se cacha derrière un saule pour regarder. C'était Thor avec les deux gamins. Comment avaient-ils fait pour sortir ?! Thor les a-t-il aidés ? Impossible ! Décidément, rien ne va aujourd'hui ! Elle avait tenté de se venger mais voilà que la victime n'avait que le bras gauche cassé et la tête ensanglantée dans sa prison ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ça n'allait pas ?! Y a des jours où il vallait mieux rester couché ! Un jour comme celui-ci par exemple !

Elle fit un pas et... Merde, les feuilles avaient crépitées sous ses pieds !

**Vanaheim, Fontaine de Jouvence:**

Un bruit. Des crépitements. Des feuilles mortes. Un pas. Un observateur. Amora. Tout était si évident pour Valia. La relation se faisait très vite dans sa tête mais elle n'avait pas su dire de qui elle le tenait. Ses parents étaient très peu bavares. Enfin... Loki l'était. Tony était une pie vivante ! Il ne cessait de parler pour dire des choses inutiles. Mais bon, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Elle se dressa sur sa jambe gauche et s'approcha du lieu d'où venaient les bruits.

Un rayon vert se lança sur Nari et elle reconnu tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. AMORA ! Qu'est ce que cette fichue moutarde avait fait à SON frère ?! Elle s'approcha plus vivement mais se fit prendre aussi par le rayon vert. Thor s'était redressé et avait reçu la même chose. Tout fut noir. Puis tout redevint de couleurs. Mais... Le ciel et les arbres parraissaient plus haut, non ? Putain, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait l'autre ?! Elle jetta un coup d'oeil sur son frère qui avait visiblement... 8 ANS ?! AHHHH ! C'EST DONC CA QU'ELLE AVAIT FAIT, L'AUTRE ?! LA SALOPE ! ELLE ALLAIT LE PAYER ! PROMIS JURER !

Elle regarda ses mains qui étaient toutes petites, ses longs cheveux bruns, en anglaises, avaient été coupés de façon à lui arriver au milieu du dos, elle portait la robe verte que son père lui avait offerte pour ses 11 ans, justement. Parce que malgré ce qu'on en dise, elle avait maintenant 11 ans physiquement. Et 41 mentalement. Très louche. Sa robe était du plus beau vert du monde, celui de ses yeux, le vert émeraude, qui lui allait si bien. Elle lui arrivait au pieds et trainait un peu par terre, des rebords et des motifs couleur or, parce que d'ailleurs ça en était. Il y avait une grosse émeraude au centre de son haut en soie verte. Il était en forme de coeur. Et ses chaussures en velours vert avec les bordures dorées, elle les adoraient toute petite. Et elle les avaient aux pieds. Comme elle était contente. En fait, elle avait sa tenue de princesse secondaire d'Asgard. Comme son frère qui lui était en prince. Et Thor... IL ETAIT OU, THOR ?!

**Vanaheim, Palais des alfes:**

Amora avait réussi. Elle avait rendu vulnérables les deux gamins écervellés et avait prit Thor pour elle toute seule en le rendant aveugle un moment. Elle l'avait enchainé à un mur et le torturait avec un fouet:

- Je répète ! Où - est - LOKI ?! S'enragea la sorcière.

_- ricane, _Je ne sais pas, merde.

_- le fouettant, _Oh que si tu sais ! OU ?!

_- saignant au visage, _SUR MIDGARD ! Cracha Thor, souffrant énormément. Il s'en voulu à la seconde qui suivit.

- Merci. Tu vas m'aider à le tuer. Ricana la vipère Amora.

Ah non ! Ca non ! Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas tuer son frère ! NON ! Pourquoi avait-il craché le morceau ?! Ô combien il s'en voulait ! Mais il n'aurait pas eu le choix, elle l'aurait tué lui puis aurait cherché son frère et l'aurait tué aussi. Il vallait mieux que Loki soit protégé. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il si faible... ? Qu'avait-il ? Il avait la tête qui tournait et était sans doute pâle. Amora sortit en lui adressant un sourire romantique. Celui-ci la tua du regard. Elle ferma la porte et il se retrouva seul, dans la vaste pièce close et noire. Il aperçut une ombre dans la pièce. Mjöllnir. Hourra !

**Vanaheim, à 10 km de la Fontaine de Jouvence, 6 heures plus tard:**

Cela faisait 3 heures qu'ils marchaient non stop. Nari n'en pouvait plus d'entendre sa soeur gémir et l'avait porté au deuxième kilomètre et il la portait encore au dixième. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il transpirait, marchait très lentement, en plus, le poids de sa soeur n'était pas pour l'aider à marcher plus vite. Nari avait remarqué au loin une tour. Sans doute un palais. Fallait y aller. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il se posa vers une rivière dans une large forêt bien éclairée. Il devait se reposer un peu et sa soeur voulait sans doute dormir elle aussi. Mais comment avec le soleil dans la tête ? Ils ne pouvaient pas. Mais ils le firent quand même. Ils le devaient. La fatigue les emporta. Nari pensait, songeait, à ce que ses pères, surtout Loki, devenaient sans en avoir la réponse. C'était de la torture d'être seul et si faible dans ce vaste endroit. Où était Thor ? Ils avaient besoin de lui !

« THOR ! REVIENT ! PAPA ! » Hurla Nari dans son sommeil et ce sont les douces mains de sa soeur qui l'éveillèrent, avec tendresse et affection.


	6. Un dieu sans famille

**Chapitre 6: Un dieu sans famille**

**Midgard, sur l'héliporteur, dans la cage de verre:**

Seul. Sans enfants. Seul. Sans pouvoirs. Seul. Seul, quoi ! Il ne faisait que de tourner en rond dans cette stupide cage. Si il avait pu, il l'aurait fait fondre déjà et serait parti avec ses enfants ! Il en mourrait d'envie ! Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que les jeunes étaient partis, ils devraient déjà être là ! Loki était très inquiet. Ses enfants, son mari, tous lui manquaient ! Sauf Thor, biensûr mais lui il n'y pensait pas. Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Thor et ça lui faisait plutôt du bien. Même beaucoup, pour être honnête. Pourvu que les enfants ne soient pas tombés sur cet abruti de blond. Et Tony... Ô Tony... Son amour, Tony... Loki s'était amusé à écrire des lettres d'amour pour Tony et de haine pour Fury qu'il glissaient sous la porte du bureau du directeur pendant son entracte. Cela avait fait crier le mortel et avait fait rire Loki.

Mais à présent, il ne riait plus. Depuis 2 jours, il ne riait plus.

Il avait été enchainé, baillonné, tout ce qu'on pouvait faire à un monstre. Mais il n'était pas un monstre, merde ! Il ne voulait pas tuer les humains, il voulait tuer AMORA ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça ?! Non mais ! Où va le monde ? Où va donc Midgard ?

Il était depuis quelques temps à la merci des Avengers qui lui demandaient de tout faire tout le temps. Le moindre moment d'hésitation lui valait un coup de poing dans le ventre, dans le dos ou autre, ça dépendait de qui c'était.

Quand c'était Steve, il avait juste une tape gentille et compréhensive dans le dos, pour le booster un peu, avec le mou qu'il avait à cause de cette absence. Sa famille. Captain America comprennait la souffrance que devait éprouver l'homme désormais veuf et ayant en prime perdu ses enfants quelque part dans l'univers, il ne savait même pas où, en plus.

Quand c'était Bruce, ça valait plus que ça. Du hochet. Hulk s'énervait tout le temps après lui, tant qu'il maudissait le moment où le nom de Bruce était désigné pour s'en occuper toute la journée. Il revenait avec des bleus, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se soigner. Ce qui faisait mal, bien entendu.

Quand c'était Natasha, aïeuh ! Elle s'éclatait à lui faire éclater la cervelle dans les barreaux des barrières environnantes. La salope ! Ca foutait une grosse barre dans la tête de Loki, ça. Pour la journée en plus ! Donc il n'essayait même pas de désobéïr, il n'était pas mazo quand même !

Et quand c'était Clint, oulalalalah... Valait mieux pas y penser. Il aimait lui planter des flèches dans les endroits les plus gênants. Ah le sadique ! Ce qu'il préférait viser était les fesses du dieu. Il aimait ça. Parce que c'est lui qui retirait la flèche et ça le faisait bien marré. Mais il avait un jour été plus loin que ça. Il lui avait demandé de faire la vaisselle mais Loki avait refusé. Clint, en colère, lui avait tiré une flèche dans l'oeil gauche. Depuis, il est entièrement blanchi, pâle. Loki est aveugle de cet oeil et c'est irrémédiable. Bruce avait pourtant examiné l'oeil pour savoir si il ne pouvait pas le soigner. Rien à faire.

Aujourd'hui, Loki allait pouvoir voir Nari en caméra. Ce qu'il était content mais il savait qu'il n'aurait que ce droit si il en avait le temps et les Avengers se refusaient de le laisser glander, donc c'était mort et Loki pleurait, ce matin là. Oui, même Loki peut pleurer. Tony était mort, ses enfants étaient partis et il allait pouvoir les revoir mais les autres en avaient décidé autrement. Ils avaient décidé que Loki devait souffrir et pour cela, ils avaient une idée. Une merveilleuse idée.

Alors que Loki était seul, il sentit l'atmosphère peser. L'air était dur à trouver. Les lumières brulèrent et tout devint sombre. Loki regardait autour de lui mais il voyait une ombre s'approcher, étant Jotunn. C'était une ombre féminine suivie d'une masculine qu'il reconnue. THOR ! NON PAS LUI ! PITIE !

La lumière se ralluma et Amora était en compagnie de Thor, regardant monstrueusement Loki avec un regard mesquin. Celle-ci ricana en voyant son horrible état.

- Oh mon pauvre... Je te plaindrais presque si tu n'étais pas si crétin.

- Crétin ? Est-ce que tu serais un homme pour te parler ainsi ? Il me semblait pourtant que ton mari était mort. Ricana Loki, mais il se sentait mal.

_- troublée,_ N'essaie pas de me déconcentrer, ça ne marchera pas.

- La preuve que si.

- Elle s'approcha de lui avec une sphère verte dans la main droite, la fixant avec dédain.

- Si tu savais comme tu me dégoute...

- Merci, toi de même.

- Tu ne tiens donc pas à elle ?_ fait apparaître Valia, enchainée au dessus du sol, volant à l'aide de la magie verte de la sorcière, pleurant, baillonée._

_- tend la main vers sa fille, choqué, _VALIA ! Lache la ! Tu auras tout ce que tu voudra mais ne lui fais pas de mal !

- Vraiment tout ? Ah vraiment ? Demanda la sorcière en regardant la tendre fille de Loki et la fit disparaître.

La lumière était éteinte quand Clint entra dans la salle de la cage de verre. Aucun bruit. Il se demandait ce que faisait Loki. Il chercha l'interrupteur mais heurta quelque chose au sol. Il se pencha vers ceci et toucha. C'était mou. De la peau... DE LA PEAU ?! Ah ! Mais il y avait quelqu'un par terre ! Clint s'empressa d'allumer et vit le corps de Loki, gisant au sol, vidé de son âme à priori, encore plus blanc que jamais. Clint prit son poul mais ne sentit rien.

C'était trop tard.


	7. Hellheim !

**Chapitre 7: Hellheim !**

**Vanaheim, portail magique menant vers Hellheim:**

Enfin ! Ils avaient leur destination sous leurs yeux. Les deux enfants se réjouirent presque mis à part le fait qu'ils avaient peur. Ils avaient peur de de nouveau se retrouver ailleurs alors qu'ils sont si proches du but. Nari s'avança en maintenant sa grande soeur dans le portail et tout était blanc. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Soudain, une femme mi-morte mi-vivante se présenta devant eux.

- Des enfants ? Vous êtes déjà morts ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, attendrit par la visite de deux petits enfants si mignons. C'est fou ce qu'ils lui rappelaient son père...

- Nous ne sommes pas morts... Nous sommes venus pour voir Tony Stark. Expliqua Valia.

- Entrez. Je vous y mène.

La jeune femme ouvrit une porte dans le vide et celle-ci donna sur un magnifique pays avec des cascades, des arbres partout, des plantes multicolores, et toute sorte de végétation. C'était sublime avec ce grand soleil. Les deux enfants se tinrent plus fermement avant de suivre la belle jeune femme. Elle les mena jusqu'au terrain. « PAPA ! » s'écria Valia en voyant Tony au loin, qui se retourna, entendant la voix de sa fille mais ne la vit pas et secoua la tête. La jeune beauté morbide posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui dit doucement.

- Il ne vous entends pas, Valia.

- Co - Comment ? Se questionna la petite en regardant perplexe la morte.

Celle-ci lui adressa un beau sourire et lu prit la main pour l'emmener vers un labirynthe. Tiens, Nari avait – DISPARU ?! OU ?! NARI ! Le petit ne faisait plus signe de vie. La jeune morte lui montra devant et lui dit que si elle voulait son frère, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve dans la gueule de Fenrir. Mais c'était qui Fenrir ? Pourquoi avait-il une gueule ? C'était un animal ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle la regarda étrangement mais la jeune morte la poussa dans le labirynthe et l'y enferma. La petite avança et se retrouva devant un gros loup, qui allait avaler Nari. Elle perdit toute question et prit l'épée qui était à coté de la petite entrée et attaqua le monstre. Celui-ci lui mordit le bras droit qui manqua de s'arracher avec la force du monstre. Celle-ci se tourna et planta l'épée dans le coeur du monstre. Celui-ci hurla et tomba, la gueule refermée et Nari à l'intérieur. Valia tomba à genoux devant le monstre et tenta d'ouvrir la gueule du monstre mais n'y parvint pas. Elle hurla à la mort et retenta. Mais rien non plus. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Quand elle se tourna, elle vit son papa, Tony, qui l'aida à ouvrir la gueule du monstre. Nari sortit et il allait très bien.

Tony leur sourit, il était de nouveau parmis les vivants. Tous les trois se serrèrent mais vite, Tony commença à regarder partout autour d'eux. Il manquait Loki, putain ! Il regarda alors Valia qui baissa les yeux, indignée. Son père Loki était resté sur Terre.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le portail menant vers la Terre mais à leur retour à Midgard, ils ne découvrirent qu'un cadavre. CADAVRE ! Tony se jetta à genoux contre le sol et pleura son mari tandis que Nari regarda quelque chose qui lui attira le regard. Un collier visiblement. Avec une grosse émeraude qui brillait de milles feux dessus. Il regarda si quelqu'un faisait attention à lui mais voyant que tous étaient occupés avec Loki, il alla vers le collier et le prit dans sa main. Il toucha le bout d'émeraude et se mit à trembler, pâlir, et tout. Il le lacha et vit partout, sur tous les murs, partout, écrit « AIDE MOI ! » Il prit le collier plus fermement et le montra à son père qui pleurait.

Tony tourna le regard vers ce drole d'objet et le toucha. Plus rien.

**Asgard, dans les logements d'Amora:**

Loki pleurait. Il avait mal. On l'avait violé et tabassé. Il saignait beaucoup. Il pâlissait. Sa respiration devenait dure. Très dure. Son corps était plein de blessures ouvertes et il était dans des haillons, enchainé à un mur, bailloné. Il sentait son poul faiblir.

Une lumière, enfin ce qu'il cru en être une. En fait, c'était flou. Il ne voyait presque rien. Il fronça l'oeil mais celui-ci fut crevé à cet instant. Loki hurla de douleur. Ce qu'il avait mal ! IL voulait partir ! Tony ! Tony, viens ! Pensait-il tout bas. Il se prit un grand coup de marteau dans le crâne puis une courte mèche blonde passa devant lui, il le sentait. C'était Thor qui le frappait. Il l'avait déjà violé, cela ne lui suffisait pas ? Quand lui foutrait-il la paix ? Amora entra, Loki le savait parce que c'était encore plus dur de respirer. C'était même impossible mais il y parvenait.

Après une demi-heure à être tabassé encore, et surtout avant de s'évanouir, il parvint à dire quelque mots qu'il avait envie de dire pour se sentir mieux: « Tony... A l'aide... ». Sa tête se mit alors à pendre, misérablement. Il était dans le semi-coma. Il arrivait encore à ressentir les présences. D'ailleurs, une attira son attention. Une douce, qui faisait du bien au coeur, qui soulageait, qui aidait: Tony.


	8. Un Je t'aime

**Chapitre 8: Un « Je t'aime »**

**Asgard, dans la cave du logement d'Amora:**

« Tout va bien Loki » lui dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il apprivoisait beaucoup. Ah, comme il aimait cette voix. Il sentit alors une main sur sa joue. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres mais il était encore incapable de dire si il lui avait été rendu. La main sur sa joue le caressa avec tendresse. Il savait que c'était lui. Son amour. Son amant. Son mari. Son coeur dépendait de la présence de cet humain là. Ouais, juste celui là. Les autres, Loki s'en foutait. C'était lui qu'il aimait. Pas les autres. Alors, le dieu se laissa attendrir par la caresse et il sentit des lèvres enlacer les siennes avec amour. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant transporter par le baiser que venait de lui donner le milliardaire.

Soudain, il entendit des pas et poussa Tony. Il ne sait pas où il est retombé et comment. Il espère juste ne pas l'avoir blessé et l'avoir bien caché. Amora entra, avec son frère. Celle lui toucha la joue et lui en arracha un morceau avec l'ongle.

Tony se redressa, il n'aimait pas voir ça. Il avança en armure vers Amora qui ricana mais elle recula et se cogna contre Nari, qui était prêt à la démolir, armé de deux sphères magiques. Elle grimaça et chuta à cause d'un croche patte de Valia, qui tenait une épée en or blanc avec une émeraude sur le manche, cadeau de Hela. La sorcière lâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Thor, de peur. Thor se frotta les yeux et, voyant son frère, attaqua la sorcière avec les deux enfants, criant à Tony de partir avec Loki. Tony ne prit pas le temps de discuter, détacha le dieu de son coeur et l'éleva avec lui deux mètres au dessus du sol. Amora hurla à Thor de le tuer mais elle avait oublier qu'il ne lui obéissait plus. Il se contenta de ricaner et sauta à la gorge de la sorcière, l'étranglant pendant que Nari lui lançait un immobilisant, qui lui fit péter le crâne.

Amora gisait au sol. Elle était morte. Enfin, ils l'espéraient. C'était le cas. Thor s'avança vers les deux jeunes et les prit à bras et s'envola, suivi de Tony qui portait Loki.

**Midgard, dans la Tour Stark:**

Tous les cinqs se posèrent sur le balcon de Tony et entrèrent dans la pièce principale où tous les Avengers étaient regroupés. Loki avait témoigné à Tony et Thor ce que les autres lui avaient fait. Ils avaient été horrifiés de voir que des pseudos «héros» pouvaient être si cruels. Tony posa doucement Loki par terre, et le dieu se mit des vêtements plus propres. Les deux petits descendirent des bras de leur oncle et se lancèrent vers leurs pères pour les câliner mais Tony leur fit un signe de la main leur signifiant d'attendre.

Sans quitter son armure, il prépara ses missiles en direction des autres. Thor chargea son marteau. Tous les regardèrent avec étonnement, comme si ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Loki avait du tout cracher ! Ah ! Il le paierait ! Mais là, Tony parut sérieux et dit d'un ton agressif, visant ses camarades Avengers:

- Je crois qu'on a des comptes à rendre, n'est ce pas Loki ?

**FIN**


End file.
